Bird Dogged by Honesty
by Forever Young
Summary: When a new family moves to Hazzard County, Sheriff Rosco has more things to deal with than just the Duke boys.
1. The Newcomers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Duke of Hazzard. 

A/N: I'm not a pro on this show at all, but this idea slowly hit me and then just begged to be let out. So I'm letting it out :)

Chapter 1

**Balladeer: As yall know, many people have passed in and out of Hazzard County, and not everybody stays. Well, this little wagon train is an exception...**

"Would ya look at that! Why it's downright beautiful!" eighteen year old Rose Birdie exclaimed as she peered through the windshield of the car she was driving (it was halted at the time) and gazed around her at Hazzard County's downtown. Her twin sister, Beth, nodded her agreement. "Yep I'd say pa's picked a good town to move us to this time". In the backseat, their other sister, sixteen year old Violet also nodded her approval.

This was not the only car that had recently entered Hazzard County though. The rest of these girls' family, including their pa they had mentioned, were in another car in front of the one Rose had been driving. Mr. Birdie, the girl's pa, also glanced about the scene of Hazzard County with approval. "Well, whatchall think?" he asked, his younger set of children. Fifteen year old Nellie, who was upfront in the passenger seat, also glanced about the town, "It's not bad" she said, "but pa why couldn't we have stayed back home?!" she whined once more.

"Yeah!" little five year old Lydia said from the backseat, "Why just a week before we moved Mary said she was gonna give me her new doll house and then she went back on it 'cause she said we wouldn't have been able to carry it with us!". The little girl frowned down at her dolly, "and I thought you so needed a nice house" she said. Mr. Birdie sighed at his two daughter's complaints, "Now girls, I tried to explain it to you before, our old county doesn't need mechanics like they use to, and a guy by the name of Mr. Cooter promised to work out a deal for me here, as well as said there was a good piece of land fairly unused which would make a very nice farm. Why it's all we could ever ask for".

"Grant, what do you think about this place?" Mr. Birdie next threw out, turning to his ten year old son who sat next to Lydia in the backseat, and hoping his own boy could give him a favorable review. Grant also looked about, "I like it Pa" he said, "looks like a nice little town!". With this favorable review, Mr. Birdie smiled and turned forward again, "Well, come on, let's drive over to where the house Mr. Cooter told me about is" he said, "I'm sure once you all see it you'll change your tune".

He changed the gears on his car and started off, with Rose's car following.

**Baladeer: So, in case ya missed all that confusing family info, we've got little ten year old Grant Birdie who has to survive not only his last name, but who's also bein' sandwiched between a mess of sisters on the bottom part of said sandwich that's ussually next to the soggy bread, meaning no disrespect to sweet little Lydia...don't ya feel sorry for the boy already? and his real trouble's haven't even started yet. No, I'm not talking about Rosco's approach, though that probably won't help.**

Sure enough, Sheriff Rosco Coltraine's patrol car pulled up and stopped Mr. Birdie before he'd pulled too far into town. As the cars stopped and Rosco stepped out of his patrol car, Grant leaned forward from the backseat. "Golly Pa, why's the local sheriff stopping us?!" he asked. "I don't know son" Mr. Birdie threw back quickly before rolling down his window as the sheriff approached. As Rosco neared the car, he tipped his hat a bit.

"Well howd-e folks" he greeted with a big grin, "Uh Sheriff Roco P. Coltraine at your service" he went on to introduce, "Uh, I'm the local Sheriff, although you probably guessed that" he rambled on, "anyway, Uh Boss J.D. Hogg, he sort of runs things here in Hazzard County, anyway he wanted me to check up and, uh, see about you since you was coming into Hazzard County and all".

"Ah, well we were just moving here" Mr. Birdie explained, "I'm Henry Birdie, a mechanic by trade and also a farmer and I've pre-arranged it with a Mr. Cooter that...". Rosco held up a hand, "Oh no worries Mr. Birdie, I heard all about that" he said, "and that's just why Boss Hogg sent me out here to...".

"Boss?" Grant asked, "why do you call him "Boss". It's not a Mafia ring is it?!" the boy asked, sounding both terrified and interested.

"Grant, that's not polite" Nellie said gently, yet firm enough to tell her brother that that question was way out of line. Rosco looked shocked by such an accusation, "The mafi...why of course not!" he exclaimed, "he just runs things here, as I said, and...well that's why" Rosco finished simply. Grant still looked somewhat confused, but for the most part accepted this answer.

"So" Rosco continued, "Is a that car back there also yours?". He pointed to the other car. Mr. Birdie nodded, "Yes sir, my older daughters are in that one" he replied. Rosco nodded, "Well I'm sure everything's fine, but I'll still have to check it out" he said. He then moved over to the other car which Rose, Beth and Violet were in and proceeded with a similar speech no doubt.

"They sure are thorough on who's comin' and goin'" Nellie commented. Her father just nodded. After not too long, Rosco stepped back from the other car, tipping his hat in farewell to the three ladies inside, and walked back over towards his patrol car. "Alright Mr. Birdie" he called to patriarch of the small wagon train of cars, "you're all clear and can move out", he signaled with his hat.

"Much obliged" Mr. Birdie replied, sounding very confused by the proceeding, but he just hit the car back into gear and started off, the car with his other daughters in it following along behind. As the car drove past, Grant turned to look at Sheriff Rosco getting into his car once more. "Ya know Pa" the boy said, "I might want to make acquaintances with the sheriff there, seen as how he's the law in this town. Remember how back home Sheriff Rind was real nice and let me go on patrol with him and also told me all about being a good Sheriff. It all sounded so great!". He glanced out the back window once more, "Yep, I think I need to talk to this sheriff now. Betcha he knows all about good justice".

**Balladeer: Well not while Boss Hogg's around he don't. Personally I'd rather send the boy in Enos' direction, but then I have a hunch that aint gonna happen. Oh I hope Rosco can handle pesky kids...stick around, this is bound to get interesting.**

* * *

A/N: Oh and before you ask, no I'm not planning on sending any of the older girls the Duke's way. I'm not promising crushes won't come, I mean look at what we're dealing with, but there won't neccessarily be any pairings. 


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2 

"Well, welcome Mr. Henry, welcome!" Cooter Davenport said, shaking his hand vigorously and beaming. It was a bit hard to believe, given this reception, but this was the first time Cooter had met Mr. Henry Birdie and his six kids in person. Him and Henry had talked on the phone previously, but beyond that they hadn't met face to face before. Henry smiled, "Mr. Cooter" he greeted, as he had been instructed to use the mechanic's first name on their phone conversations.

Apparently he still didn't have it completely correct though. "Nah, just Cooter" Cooter corrected him. Again, all Mr. Birdie could do was smile and nod. He wasn't sure if he would be able to call him 'just Cooter' and not feel awkward, but the request and friendly hospitality were greatly welcomed. "Alright, Cooter" he fumbled out with a smile. Rose and Beth both glanced around the yard of their new home and took stock of both the house standing over behind the group as well as the surrounding farmland.

Violet also glanced around at the house and surrounding land, but she was taking specific stock of the wild and other type flowers that were scattered about here and there within the land. Almost seeming to fit her name, one of Violet's loved hobbies was to collect up flowers both for vases and also to make anything and everything she could think of from them. She didn't go overboard into the "artistic clutter" of said stuff, but still, growing up Violet had been the first little girl to make those flower wreaths you saw them skipping about with.

Sweet, shy and quiet Nellie also studied her new homestead and smiled to show her own approval of the place. Her father was right, it did make the whole move better by being a very nice looking farm. Lydia was currently running around the fields to show her own favorable assessment of their home. "Grant! Come catch me!" she called playfully.

Grant, who stood there with his hands in his pockets, and also thought their home looked great, smiled at his little sister but shrugged and shook his head to decline the invitation. "Come on!" Lydia called, stopping her running to stand there hopping impatiently like little kids do as she goaded her brother and hoped to win the discussion. Just then she was interrupted by a dust cloud flying around her and making her cough.

Out of the dust storm came an orange car with a 01 on the side. The car skillfully jerked (if such was possible) about and came to rest behind the other two cars. Two young men hopped out of the sealed doors. "Hey there Cooter!" the blond called. Cooter nodded, "Hey Bo, Luke" he greeted.

Lydia came over, still coughing, and Luke noticed this. "Hey, Mr. Skillful driver, I think you kicked dust into the little girl's face" he commented. Bo turned his attention to the kid Luke had mentioned and he grinned sheepishly, "Aw sorry there little miss" he said, gently jabbing her in the shoulder just barely, "ya kinda disappeared on me there and I wasn't expecting one as young as you to be standing there". Lydia grinned up at the nice boy, "Aw that's ok Mister" she said.

**Balladeer: I don't believe it, Bo's charm truly does work on girls of all ages for varying reasons.**

With his apology accepted, Bo and his cousin Luke turned their attention to Cooter and the rest of this new family with him. "So, Cooter, ya gonna introduce us?" Luke asked, indicating the others. Cooter glanced behind him, "Huh? Oh, yeah uh, this here's Mr. Henry Birdie and his family" he said, "I recently hooked 'em up with a place here and they'll be staying; and these two are Bo and Luke Duke" he explained to Mr. Birdie and his kids.

Rose smiled and gave a polite nod, "How do you do, I'm Rose and these are my siblings, Beth, Violet, Nellie, and little Grant and Lydia" she finished. Long ago, the whole group of them had noticed that introductions went quicker if whoever said hi first sometimes just introduced their other siblings. After this introduction though, Grant sighed. It wasn't the first time he'd heard Rose's introduction but he wondered why the title "little" had to start with him. He could see how Lydia was "little", she was five, but he was ten years old for crying out loud!

As he sighed and glanced off to the side, Grant noticed the two youths' neat car and stepped forward for a closer look. Lydia turned her attention to watching her brother's exploration as well.

Bo grinned at the admittedly cute, blond oldest girl as she introduced her family. He stepped forward, a hand extended to shake, "Well, it's a pleasure Miss Rose Birdie" Bo said, the grin still on his face. Luke sighed.

"Ya know" Bo went on, addressing the question to both Rose and Beth to be polite to both, "Luke and I are sort of experts on the back roads around here, so if either of you ever need a tour, we'd be happy to oblige, wouldn't we Luke?". Luke smirked, shaking his head, yet next nodded, "Oh yeah, sure" he replied, sending his cousin a knowing look.

Mr. Birdie looked at Bo with a non harsh, yet semi-suspicious look, yet just then Cooter pulled his attention away from the boy talking to his daughter though by asking him something about his car.

Rose smiled, her cheeks tinting just a bit at Bo's grin, she side glanced at Beth, who also smiled. "Well, thank you very much for the offer Mr. Bo Duke" she said, "I think my sister and I would love to join you".

Bo smiled, "Great, so when should we show you two around?".

"Uh, Bo" Luke piped in, he was starting to wonder how they could invite just Rose and Beth and not seem to be ignoring their younger sisters. Yet Violet and Nellie seemed to get what was going on and just minded their own business.

"Um, well we'd be free from helping Pa settle in and everything probably this Fri" she answered. Bo grinned. "How's tha--", Rose began, yet her sentence was suddenly cut short by a loud reverberation of the tune of Dixie. Everyone turned towards the Duke's car, the General Lee, and found Grant hanging slung over the driver side door with his legs sticking out, "That's the coolest horn ever!" he exclaimed. Rose sighed, leave it to her kid brother to be annoying at really bad times.

Luke laughed, for a whole list of reasons, the awesome good timing of the annoyance being one of them. He walked over and lifted the boy down from their car. "Well you obviously have a good taste in cars" he commented with a smile. Grant smiled back, "How'dya get it to do that?!" he asked excitedly. "It's a secret there bud" Luke replied.

Bo frowned as he walked over, "Yeah, and I wouldn't go messing with...", he began only slightly annoyed, yet a motion from Luke halted him. Luke leaned over to whisper, "Ya know, the quickest way to impress girls is being nice to their kid brother" he whispered over with a grin. Bo sighed and glanced back down at Grant, "Uh, I mean, of course it's ok there...bud" he said, giving an awkward slight hair ruffle.

Grant gave him a suspiciously confused look, since he'd dealt with the whole fake attention from his sisters' admirers' before and was starting to be able to notice it, yet he didn't say anything. After all, whether they were faking it or not, these older boys seemed cool enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at his office, Boss Hogg sent Rosco a strange look as the Sheriff relayed the information about the conversation he'd had with the Birdie family. "And he asked if I was involved in the Mafia?!" Boss asked in shock. Rosco nodded, "Well yeah Boss" he said. He shrugged a bit, "but I can see where the confusion might..." he began to try and explain.

Boss Hogg was quick in interrupting him though as he waved his cigar slightly, "Best keep an eye on this kid, Rosco." he said, "He sounds like the type ta blow up mailboxes, and that could be expensive".

Rosco glanced down, fiddling with his hat as he often did whenever portraying contrary opinions to what Boss said. "Oh well Boss he's just a pint sized little boy there" the sheriff said, "I--I don't think...".

"Rosco when have I ever told you, in direct order form, to watch someone and you _thought _differently" Boss threw out, swiveling in his chair to face the sheriff. Rosco glanced down again, "Uh, well never Boss" he answered.

"Good" Boss said, "No point startin' now". He swiveled back around and continued with the instructions, "So this Birdie boy, you keep an eye on him. I don't care if he is a juvi, first mailbox he blows up you book him".

Rosco nodded along with the instructions, "I book him" he repeated. He then stopped and glanced up, "B-book him? I-In the normal jail Boss?!" he asked for clarification.

Boss nodded, "Of course, I'm an equal opportunity provider. Normal prisoners and Juvenile offenders need to learn to get along, saves more money for me" he replied.

**Balladeer: Aint he just a fine example of a humanitarian.**

* * *

A/N: Changed my mind at sending the girls' at the Dukes (there's a reason I couldn't resist that you'll see later!), but still no serious pairings. 


	3. A Morning with the Sheriff

A/N: I can't promise that all of the chapters will be this long, but this one was. 

Chapter 3

The next morning, Grant wasted little time in steadfastly heading out about his mission, only he wasn't alone. "Grant, where are we going?" Lydia threw out, skipping to keep up with her older brother's slightly faster strides. "Seeing the town" Grant replied, not stopping his strides, "Ya said ya wanted to see it with me when I tried to leave home this morning" he continued.

"Yeah I know, and I do" Lydia said with a smile. She loved her older sisters immensely of course, but she'd also noticed that her ten year old brother had a special type of coolness to him that they couldn't match, and Lydia didn't want to ever miss a chance of being allowed to tag along and be included in whatever adventure might find Grant. "But ya still didn't tell me _where _we were going" Lydia continued.

"That's 'cause I don't know that yet" Grant replied, glancing about him at the buildings they passed as the two made their way down the sidewalk of the center of town. He abruptly paused though, Lydia almost crashing into him. "Hey look!" Grant next pointed, indicating the sign across the street that declared the site of the Hazzard County Police. "That must be where that Sheriff Coltraine is".

"Oh yeah, from yesterday" Lydia recalled, "Ya gonna go talk to him?" she asked, turning up to look at her brother. Grant nodded, "Yup, come on", he grabbed Lydia's hand and prepared to cross over to the side of the street that the Police Depot was on. To his credit, Grant handled it fairly well, looking both ways and making sure the street was clear before crossing; his only minor problem was that he didn't use a designated crosswalk.

From where he was, walking over to his patrol car to go pick up some donuts or something, Enos glanced up and noticed the two kids in the middle of the street. His eyes went wide, "Possum on a gum bush!" he exclaimed, starting forward and quickly grabbing the back of Grant's shirt and Lydia's little sundress. With a movement just as quick he half drug them the rest of the way over to the sidewalk on his side of the street. "Hey, what was that for?!" Grant asked, standing back and straightening his shirt back up, Lydia didn't say anything or look too scared, but she backed up nearer to where Grant was.

"Well, you kids can't be walkin' down the middle of the street like that" Enos said, "ye might get hit, especially if people don't know to look for ya. That's what the crosswalks help with". Grant turned to look behind him at the street and noticed how had they crossed at the corner it would have been better. "Oh, we didn't use the crosswalk" he said, getting it. He turned back to Enos with a smile, "Sorry officer". Lydia eased up now too and gave Enos a smile of her own now that she knew this nice young man had been saving their lives and not grabbing and kidnapping them or anything.

An embarrassed smile came to Enos' face and he waved a hand in Grant's direction slightly, "Naw, I aint no actual officer yet" he said, "I'm just deputy to Sheriff Rosco" he pointed towards the door to the police station. Then, before Grant could even hop aboard this little lead in, Enos beat him to the punch. "Say, since you've both had a bit of a scare there from mainly me", he glanced down, "How about I make up for it takin' ya on into the station there and getting yall some cocoa or something?".

"Wow, you have cocoa?!" Lydia asked, the idea of hot cocoa definitely appealing to her even if it wasn't all that cold out. "Sure do" Enos said, "Come on". With that he steered the two kids in through the doors of the Sheriff's office. Rosco glanced up as he came in, "I thought you went out to grab some..." he began, yet paused as he noticed Enos enter with two small guests. The Birdie family's two youngest if he remembered correctly from yesterday.

"Enos, what on earth are you--" the Sheriff began, rising from his chair. Flash immediately perked up at the entrance of the two kids and padded over to them, nuzzling what she could reach of first Grant and then Lydia.

Enos held up a hand apologetically, "Oh sorry Sheriff, I caught them jaywalking and after I saved 'em I brought them in for cocoa" he explained. After petting Flash in greeting, Lydia walked over to Rosco's desk and pulled up on the brim to peek her head over it, "We like this punishment system" she replied with a giggle, sending the Sheriff a wide grin. Rosco just sighed, rolling his eyes a bit, "Leave it ta my dipstick deputy ta turn this to a kid's playground" he muttered.

Over near Flash, Grant was bend down, scratching the dog behind the ears and smiling. "Is she yours Sheriff Coltraine?" he asked with a smile. Rosco nodded absently, "Yeah, that there's Flash" he replied. Grant grinned down at the dog, "Well howdy there Flash!" he said, "you're just the neatest Basset Hound I've seen in a while". Flash licked the boy's face, apparently liking him immediately after that favorable review.

"I think dogs are just the greatest" Grant went on, "gonna get me one one day". Rosco couldn't help the small smile that came to the corner of his mouth at that, after all what little boy didn't want a dog at one point, he'd certainly been one track minded when it came to wanting a police dog. "Well I'm sure some neighbor around here can help ya out there when a litter comes through" he replied distractedly, as he sat back down and turned his attention to the paperwork he was rifling through.

Enos walked over with a mug of cocoa for each of the kids and handed them to them. They both thanked him. "Yeah" Lydia said, entering the conversation, "if we do get a dog, like the whole family, we'll probably vote and I think poodles look real cute and I think my sisters think the same, so we'll probably get a poodle" she finished with a smile. A groan escaped Grant and he hung his head a bit. Flash licked the boy's face sympathetically.

Rosco just nodded, not paying much attention to the conversation. "So has she caught many criminals?" Grant next asked Rosco. "Huh? Nah, just sits in the car most times" he absently threw out, still looking through the paperwork of some legality of some sort he didn't really care about, although he suddenly felt compelled to stick up for Flash a bit more than that, "although don't you let that fool ya!" he said, pointing a pen Grant's direction as he spoke to emphasize his point, "first time she's needed, that there dog could probably wrassle down anyone she's a mind to!". It was a complete fabrication, but still a part of Rosco believed such. Flash probably had many tricks up her sleeves, of that he was sure.

Grant nodded, "I don't doubt it". Rosco glanced up a bit, remembering Boss Hogg's warning on the boy. "and that includes boys thinkin' a blowin' up mailboxes around town" he added.

**Balladeer: Folks I tell ya, once Boss Hogg's put his hound on the scent that noses goes to the ground mighty quick!**

Grant's eyes went wide, "Do people around Hazzard County really do that?!" he asked. Rosco glanced up fully now, shocked. He hadn't expected this accusation to be turned around and pinned on the residents of Hazzard County, not that he had much loyalty for them per se, but still this was about the trouble making newcomers. "Well of course not!" the Sheriff exclaimed, "ya know you got a bad habit of jumpin' ta conclusions there boy!" he declared.

Grant looked confused as he stood and walked closer to the desk, "but you just said yourself...". Rosco waved his arms, "I don't care what I just said, I'm tellin' ya now that you need ta lay off the...", just then Rosco's sentence was cut right in the middle as Lydia's cup tipped and she cried out, "Oh no!".

Brown cocoa spilled all over Sheriff Rosco's desk, papers, and a bit down onto his lap. He quickly jumped up and Enos instinctively pulled Grant over closer to him, and Grant instinctively pulled Lydia closer.

"Why you confounded!..." Rosco exclaimed, half of what he was saying muttered, "of all the...". Lydia frowned, "Oh sir, I really am sorry, I-I didn't mean--didn't mean ta--", she began hiccupping like little kids do when they get upset enough to cry, and in fact looked just one the verge of tears. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes. Rosco paused, still shaking his hands, which had also got wet, to remove some of the liquid and regarded this little five year old. Flash sent her master a soft "puppy dog" look as well, seeming to plead for this kid.

Rosco sighed, the child was only five he reminded himself. "Well I guess if it was just an accident" he said. Lydia sniffled, her first set of tears starting down her cheeks. Rosco sighed again, "Now I said it was alright".

Lydia's tears didn't stop. Grant moved and came around to beside Lydia rather than right behind. "Now Lydia, Sheriff Coltraine said it was alright. He just got startled is all, I'm sure" the boy said.

Lydia looked like she was trying to believe this, but she still just felt so bad about it and the yelling of earlier had her still shook up. She moved closer and buried her face into Grant's shirt, still sniffling. Grant sighed and patted her arms, trying to get her to once more stand back and listen. Rosco continued to stand there, suddenly feeling like the lowest bit of pond scum. Enos frowned, looking sympathetically stung by the little girl's tears as if he'd been yelled at himself.

Rosco came around from behind the desk, still looking unsure and bent to the two kid's level. "N-now little girl" he began, "I--", he sighed. This wasn't going well and it was about the most awkward position he'd been in. He bit his lip then glanced at Grant, "Uh, what'ja say her name was?".

"Lydia" Grant supplied. Rosco nodded, "N-now little Miss Lydia, I...it really is ok" he said. Lydia turned slightly to peer at Rosco, "but I got you all messy" she said. Enos stepped forward, wanting to help as well, "Aw, why that aint nothin', plenty a folks have done that, myself included many times" he said. He frowned slightly, glancing at Rosco unsure of if he should have said that, but the Sheriff understood what their common mission here was and didn't react to the comment.

"You did?" Lydia asked in a small voice. Grant smiled, stepping back to look at his sister, "Well sure, Lydia, they're law officers, they aint allowed to lie" he told her. Lydia seemed to think about this, then turned back to look at Sheriff Rosco. The Sheriff quickly nodded, "Well sure. Little bitty bit of cocoa aint nothin'" he reassured. Lydia gave a small smile and for some reason Rosco felt the outlet of a slight sigh of relief at the success.

"Can I hug ya ta say thank you?" Lydia asked. Grant groaned again, "Lydia, ya gotta stop asking random people if you can hug them" he said.

Rosco shook his head, looking uncomfortable. "Nah, that's fine, I know yer thankful" he said, patting the little girl's head slightly as he stood once more. Lydia frowned, disappointed, though didn't push it.

"Come on, I think that's our cue to get on back home" Grant said, starting to lead Lydia out, "Why don't you go sit with Flash over there for a bit, and I'll be right there and we can go" he said, sending her off a bit.

Lydia looked a bit confused but none the less walked over and began to entertain herself by talking a bit to Flash, who seemed to enjoy the attention and turned to lick the girl.

Rosco hadn't been paying much attention and had moved back over to his desk with it's still soaked papers, when he noticed Grant approach. The boy smiled sheepishly, holding up the garbage can he'd picked up next to the desk, "Here I'll help ya get that" he said.

He began to pick up the soaked papers and deposit them into the trash can. "Ya don't have ta do that" Rosco said in a tone meant to shoo the boy away and began to clear the desk himself. "No, I want to help" Grant said, "I brought Lydia with me to come see ya so it's my fault too" he explained. Rosco paused slightly at this new bit of information, "You were coming here anyway, even before Enos caught ya jaywalkin'?" he asked.

Grant nodded. "Well why?" Rosco next asked. The boy glanced down a bit as he answered, "Well, 'cause when ya stopped us yesterday I...well I could just tell that you were cool and, I don't know", the boy shrugged, "I just wanted ta get to know ya I guess".

Rosco just stood there, not sure how to take this, then glancing back to his desk, noticed that during this speech Grant had cleared all the soaked papers off the desk. "Um, if you have a rag I could..." the boy began. This kid certainly didn't strike Rosco as the trouble making type, maybe he'd been put on the wrong trail by Boss Hogg he pondered.

Rosco shook his head, steering Grant back towards the front door a bit, "Nah, that's fine, like I said before, I got it" he replied, yet this time in a normal tone and not one intended to just get the kid out of there as quick as possible. "Go on home and bug your family again" Rosoc continued, and as Lydia glanced up she could tell that the Sheriff was just kidding a bit. She sent him a grin as she and Grant exited the station.

"See ya later Sheriff Coltraine" Grant said in farewell and as the kids walked off, Rosco couldn't help but give a small sigh of exasperation considering what the first visit had been like, "Great, can't wait" he replied to himself. As he turned, he found Enos standing there smiling at him, "I think ya should have hugged the little girl, Sheriff" he said, "let her know it was all ok". Rosco sent him an annoyed look as he walked back to his desk, "Enos get back to work" he ordered.


	4. There's a Divide

Chapter 4 

It was only later that same day that Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane's patrol car was in hot pursuit of the Genral Lee, and of course like always, Bo and Luke had no idea what they'd done to deserve this one either. Over on the sidewalk, where he had been riding his bike about town to learn more about this new place he would now live in, Grant Birdie watched both of the familiar cars go by. He gasped as they both zipped past and then quickly leaned down on his bike, looking determined.

With a quick shove, he peddled off, using all the power in his little ten year old legs to try and keep up with the cars. Of course it didn't take long for him to realize that this plan wasn't going to work. He needed a side street or something, the only problem was he didn't know of many, having just moved here. Grant soon lost sight of the cars, not that he was all that surprised when it happened, after the General Lee took a detour off the main road and crashed along the dirt paths on the trails about Hazzard County with Rosco following right behind.

Grant sighed and glanced about. Then a spot of luck seemed to open up for the boy. Still going along the road, and having not turned yet to follow the two cars, he spotted a side path that he actually did recognize from the trip into town yesterday. A hunch told him it rounded and cut off the way Sheriff Coltrane and the Duke's had gone. He turned his bike onto the path and bumped and crashed along the dirt path and through the trees, still in a hot pursuit of his own.

**Balladeer: Alright, now I would appreciate it if this determined boy would let me know just who's side he's on in all this, oh well anyone interested in casting bets?**

Grant's detour seemed effective and soon the boy found himself coming up on the General Lee. Bo and Luke had stopped the car for a bit to assess their plan and also just gloat that they had apparently left Rosco back in the dust. "I'm telling ya, Luke" Bo said, grinning, "Rosco's yet to pick up on the fact that he's just wasting his time thinking he can catch us".

"Yeah, well those times he's actually done it have probably helped keep his spirit up" Luke said, his enthusiasm tampered by his ever present sense of reality and remembering the times they had been caught by Rosco. Bo wasn't going to be brought down from his good mood though, "Aw, lucky shot!" he said, still in an extremely happy mood after this expedition of giving Rosco the slip. They boys hadn't given everyone the slip though, as Grant soon revealed for them.

"Hey, Bo" Luke said, pointing. Bo turned and looked where his cousin was pointing, soon spotting the little brunette ten year old boy peddling their way. He didn't say anything, yet he was pondering what Luke next articulated for him. "That kid, he's that Birdie boy from the new family we met yesterday right?" Luke asked. Bo nodded, "Yeah, I think so" he answered, "That girl, Rose's, kid brother". Luke turned to shoot his cousin a look, "Must you have such a one track mind?!" he asked rhetorically.

Bo just grinned. "Anyway, we know who the kid is, what of it?" he next asked. Luke shook his head, finally coming to the strange phenomena he had been pondering along with his cousin, yet still unsure of his conclusion. " I could have sworn we zipped past that kid back within town" Luke told him.

"You know, I was kind of thinking the same" Bo said, "only I thought it couldn't be". He grabbed the rim of the General Lee and hoisted himself up to sit on the door as he looked over the roof of the car and confronted the approaching boy. "Hey, what'ja doing way out here kid?" he asked. Bo next flashed a grin, "making sure Rosco didn't give us a hard time?" he asked, "Well I can assure you that...".

"What did yall do?" Grant threw out once he reached the General Lee. Both Bo and Luke were struck dumb for a moment. "Huh?" Bo asked out, with a confused look. Luke thought he got it though, "You're not familiar with having to fight the system" he said in way of a statement question to Grant.

"I know that if a Sheriff as good as Sheriff Coltrane is is after ya then ya must have done something really bad" Grant answered, not harshly, yet in an accusatory tone of voice. "What?" Bo asked, completely taken aback and still confused by the boy saying such a sentence.

**Balladeer: Hmm, seems the boy's with Rosco in all of this… alright, who do I owe the money to...**

"I don't think I want Rose going out with a criminal!" Grant continued. Bo looked stunned beyond belief, "Crimi?!... Boy don't you have it backwards kid!" he exclaimed.

Luke just smirked, understanding how Grant had actually made a pretty easy assumption. Law Enforcement was good, and if they were chasing anyone it was actual criminals. Only the boy didn't know how things worked in Hazzard County.

"I can assure you, we didn't do anything and Rosco's chasing us on false terms" Luke told Grant. The boy crossed his arms, "Give me one good reason I should believe that?!" he said. "I can give you many" Bo said, "but how much time ya got?". Just then sirens sounded from off in the distance.

"Unfortunately we don't have much time" Luke said, "come on Bo, get the General moving or I'm taking over the driving!". Bo quickly plopped back into his seat, "Oh no you don't, no one boots me out of the driving position" the blonde said. Luke sighed, then glanced off to the side once more and caught sight of Grant still just standing there with his bike.

"Say, do you think we could possibly get some sort of promise from you to keep quiet as to where we go when Rosco does come through here?" Luke asked. Grant crossed his arms once more, "Why would I help criminals like you?" he asked.

"Aw now come on boy" Luke tried to reason, "you gotta know by now that we..." .

"No time Luke" Bo said, "if the boy won't promise we'll just have to bring him along".

Luke sighed, "Aw, do we have to go that drastic?" he asked. Grant was just wondering what on earth they meant by all of this when quick as a whip Bo leapt from his driver's side of the car and, with Luke reluctantly helping on the other end, began to shove Grant into the General Lee, aiming the boy towards the back seat of the car.

Grant of course didn't take this surprise attack silently and gave out many exclamations of first shock and finally got in a few annoyed exclamations as Bo and Luke completed their task in plopping him into the backseat in a surprising amount of time (though not too surprising considering this was the Duke boys). Just as quickly Bo next slip over to the other side of the car and hoped into the drivers seat once more, hitting the gas pedal and squealing off through the trees.

"So what, you're kidnapping me now too?!" Grant said from the backseat as he leaned forward to look at both of the Duke boys with a frown on his face. Bo laughed, "Of course not, we're just making sure that misguided hero worship of yours doesn't cost us before you know all of the facts" he said, "We're gonna drop you off right by your house; and maybe on the ride over you'll be kind enough to listen to our side of the story before making snap judgments".

"We'll see" was Grant's only reply as he once more...well you know, crossed his arms and pouted. Luke smiled back at the boy as well, "Don't worry Bo" he told his cousin, "I can already tell he's a good kid. I know he'll line up on the right side".


	5. Do You Call That Fence Straddling?

Chapter 5

"So you see, here in Hazzard County, things work differently" Bo said, as him and Luke finished explaining and compounding in a very general way the multitude of reasons why over the years, Rosco had proven himself untrustworthy and why they had to fight the system. They had left said sheriff's patrol car behind miles back.

Grant didn't seem fully convinced though. He leaned over the gap in the seats from where he was still sitting in the back, to look at both of the Dukes.

"So, what I've heard so far is that everything is this Mr. Boss Hogg's fault" the boy said. Luke nodded, "Yeah, we wouldn't argue with that conclusion" he said. "Well, so if he's making Sheriff Rosco do all of this, why is it the sheriff's fault?" Grant next asked. Luke grinned, "Well now I think you're jumping to conclusions there..." he began. Grant frowned, "You too?" he muttered.

"Just because he's the Boss' little trained hound doesn't mean Rosco can't think for himself" Bo contributed to the conversation, "and he's given us plenty of headaches all on his own".

"Still, maybe I should help make sure this Boss Hogg leaves Sheriff Rosco alone" Grant said. Luke smiled, "Why do you care so much?" he questioned, turning back to look at Grant. The boy looked confused by the question, "What do you mean?".

"Why is protecting Rosco's name, good or otherwise, so important to you?" Luke replied. Grant just shrugged, "Well...cause I can just tell Sheriff Rosco's a good sheriff and if this Boss Hogg's making trouble for him I think he ought to be stopped". Bo chuckled, "Mighty powerful statement, kid" he said, "considering that's the County Commissioner you're talking about".

"See, what'd I tell you?" Luke said with a grin, "kid's on our side after all and has as much gumption as we do it sounds like". Grant frowned, "I can't tell if that's a compliment or not" he said. Bo and Luke just laughed.

"Well at least he trusts us enough to take our word on Boss Hogg without having even met him" Bo said, as he took one of the final turns that would put them in front of the Birdie farm. "Oh, I was suspicious anyway when he had Sheriff Coltrane checking up on us and we was just a new family and all" Grant replied. "Yeah, on thing can be said of Boss" Bo chuckled, "He aint too hidden with his dishonesty".

After a few more turns, Bo finally stopped the General right in the Birdie family's front yard, it being a big front yard and all. "Well, here we are, just like we promised" Bo said, "Now we'll just help ya out".

"Can I try it myself?" Grant wondered, looking at both of the Dukes with an eager expression, "I've never climbed out of a race car". Bo and Luke looked at each other and just grinned. "Well why not" Bo said, "come on Luke, let's hop out and let the boy try it". With that, the Duke boys both exited the General and Grant climbed up into the driver's seat. He leaned out and peeked his head out of the window and then hoisted himself out by pushing on the rim of the car door.

Grant made it halfway and soon looked like he had when he'd climbed in to check the horn, only he was facing the other way around now. "Here, I'll help ya a bit" Luke said, bending to the boy's aid. "I got it!" Grant threw out hurriedly, "but thanks". Luke backed up and Grant continued to try and get his leg up and through the door to let himself down onto the ground. It didn't work well though, and his shoe kept catching on the inner side of the door.

With a sigh, he tried to push both of this feet over onto the rim to just swing himself down instead of going about it one foot at a time. This completed the mission, just not in the way Grant had planned it. As his other foot caught on the door now, Grant stumbled and finally just plopped out of the car, hitting the ground half on his side. Luke and Bo glanced down. "Ow" Grant said, laughing a little, which told Bo and Luke he was alright.

Having noticed the car's approach, Rose and few of the other girls had made their way outside and now noticed the plop accompanied by their little brother's exclamation of "Ow". Rose rushed around to the other side of the car. "Grant, are you ok?" she asked, looking down at Grant where the boy still just lay there on the ground. She bent to try and help him up, but Grant waved her off. "Rose" he whined annoyed, "I got it".

Despite this protest, Rose still ended up helping Grant to his feet. As the boy stood, Bo smiled sheepishly, "Um...I promise it wasn't my fault" he said. "We were bringing him home".

Luke smiled, "Yeah, then Bo here let your brother try and get out of the car himself and almost kill himself" the older cousin supplied. Bo shot his cousin a look, "Luke, don't help" he said through clenched teeth. Luke just grinned.

"Really, I am fine" Grant said, dusting himself off, "Thanks for the ride home Mr. Bo" he said, turning up to look at the youth. Bo smiled, "Hey now, no calling me mister" he told the boy. Grant nodded, "Ok, and sorry for suspecting you two".

"Ah, easy mistake" Luke reassured the boy. Beth smiled, having come over herself. "Come on Grant, pa's been looking for you to help with the wood out back" she told her brother as she began to lead him back towards the house. "Oh yeah" Grant said, "since we still have to collect stove wood since we're still new here and the house didn't come with it". Beth laughed, "Exactly".

Noticing that this left him, Bo and Rose as the only one's left, Luke soon caught on. "Well, I think we jolted something loose during that drive" Luke said, "I should probably check up on that". With no further ado the older of the Duke boys moved around to the front of the General and appeared to mess around with the engine. Rose turned back to Bo, "Well...uh, thanks for bringing Grant home" she said, "he wasn't into anything was he?" she asked, wondering why they were escorting him home to begin with.

"Uh...no" Bo said, averting his eyes a bit as he thought, "we just...stumbled upon him and decided to be neighborly" he finished with a grin. "Or something like that..." Luke muttered from behind the hood of the General.

Rose smiled, having not heard Luke's comment, "You're such a gentleman" she told Bo sincerely. Bo shrugged and chuckled, leaning against the General's side, "Guilty as charged I guess" he said, for once glad to say that sentence. From over behind the General's hood, there was the sound of a wrench dropping or something in either surprise or amusement as Luke continued to tinker with the engine, or pretend to do so.

Bo ignored it and smiled at Rose once more. "Um, Rose, I know we set the date for me showing you around for this Friday" he said, "but, well I'm already over here now, if you wanted to, I could show you some things now and maybe treat you to an early dinner?" he threw out. Rose smiled, "Well, we have been making a lot of progress with getting the inside decorated properly, I guess I could spare the time" she said.

Bo's smile grew, "Great! Uh, I mean, I'll just go borrow my Uncle Jessie's truck, since it would be very hard to attempt to get into the General here" Bo explained, patting the top of the car. Rose nodded. Bo hopped into the driver's seat of the General, "Come on Luke, get a move on or I'm leaving you behind!" he called. Luke quickly slammed the hood of the General down and came around to the passenger side, climbing in.

"and while you're gone, I'll ask Beth if she'd like to come too" Rose told the two of them, "Um...if she's invited that is" she added hesitantly. Luke leaned forward to answer Rose, "Sure is! Yeah, tell her to come along!" he said.

Bo grinned over at his cousin, "Not so many comments to throw out now, huh?" he asked. "Just drive" Luke answered. Bo grinned once more and, after making sure Rose was standing back, took off towards home as quick as he could, since of course it would be rude to have the girls wait too long. 


	6. War Path

Chapter 6 

The next morning, Grant Birdie was on the war path. With a determined glare and frown on his face he stomped his way over towards the Duke's farm. Bo and Luke Duke were in big trouble, from his perspective. Very big trouble. Bo Duke mainly.

**Balladeer: Uh oh, looks like the kid's flip flopped once more. Well that didn't take long.**

The reason for the boy's changed demeanor towards the Dukes had to do with last night. Grant had been sitting there at the kitchen table, having a few cookies Nellie had baked for a late dessert. His father had just gotten through telling him he would have to brush and go to bed soon, when Rose and Beth returned from their dates with Bo and Luke. Grant could tell from the moment they'd walked through the door that something was up.

A little prying discovered the problem. They'd been dumped, or at least that's how Grant had heard the story. Dumped and dropped off early from their night out. With a determined scowl Grant had chugged down the rest of his milk, which was only a little bit, and made plans for the next day.

Plans that he was now fulfilling. Those Duke boys were going to find out that no one disappointed his sisters without paying for it! Grant was mad at both of the Duke boys, but more so at Bo, since it had been the older of the Duke cousins to come up with and set up the whole plan before dropping Rose like a ton of bricks. At least Luke hadn't been plotting it.

The Duke farm soon came into view and Grant spotted a teenaged girl out front washing her car. The girl glanced up and, noticing the small boy coming over, smiled. "Well hello there" she said, "You must be a member of that new family I've been hearing about". Grant could only frown more, he was very sure Bo had been chatting all about his sisters and how he planned to just drop them soon after taking them out.

"I'm Daisy Duke" the girl introduced, quickly wiping one of her hands dry and holding it out to shake. Grant shook her hand, after all he wasn't going to be rude to her just because of Bo and Luke. "How do you do" he replied politely and quickly, "are Bo and Luke here?" he asked, getting to the point. Daisy nodded, "Why they should be inside with Uncle Jesse right now" she said. Grant nodded, "Thank you very much" he said.

The boy then walked purposefully over to the side screen door of the Dukes' home and knocked. Even in his angered state, he wasn't going to just burst into someone else's home. Jesse Duke himself came to and opened the door, "Oh, well hello there" he said, looking down at the ten year old, "can I help you?".

Luke walked over from where he'd been sitting at the kitchen table and looked to see who his uncle was talking to. "Oh, well hey there Grant" he said, unaware of how the boy wasn't his and Bo's biggest fan right now. "Uncle Jesse, this is Grant Birdie from that new family that moved here" Luke explained to Jesse. The youth then smiled, "we bumped into him yesterday, he's pretty cool". Grant frowned, "Don't try to butter me up!' he said, "you're in enough trouble already!".

Luke looked puzzled by the outburst. Grant started forward, yet paused as the threshold of the door. He glanced over at Jesse, "Um, I do have permission to come in, right sir?" he asked. Despite his hesitancy at this strange situation, Jesse nodded. "Thank you" Grant replied politely. He stepped through the door and then continued his rant towards Luke.

"You have a lot of nerve..." he began. Just then he was cut off though, as Bo slid his chair out from the table and stood as well. "Well, hey there little bud, how's it going?" he asked. Grant turned to him and his frown deepened as he looked at this one who had planned the whole thing. "I'm not your little anything!" he said, "you...you...rotten swamp toad!".

Bo frowned, "What?" he asked. By now, Daisy had come rushing up at the protesting the boy had been shouting. "What's going on?" he asked. Jesse could only shrug as Bo and Luke looked perplexed. Grant marched over to where Bo stood and, wheeling back, let loose a solid punch straight to the best shot he could reach on the youth, his gut. Due to his height being just perfect, Grant was able to put enough force behind the punch to be felt.

With a grunt, Bo actually bent and held his stomach from the hit. "That's for luring Rose into liking you and then dumping her!" Grant shouted. He looked like he might go for another punch, so Luke quickly grabbed the boy up. "Whoa, whoa, hold up there" he said as Grant struggled, "let's just talk about this".

"Nothing doing!" Grant said, "you're as bad as him, doing the same to Beth; but at least you didn't plot it out!". From where she stood, Daisy had to hide a slight chuckle. She had always thought that with the many dates he went on, Bo would probably have to deal with an irate brother at some point, but she didn't expect it to be a pint sized one.

**Balladeer: Hmm...we just need to turn that feistiness against Boss Hogg...**

"Plot..." Bo choked out, catching his breath. He took a few more breaths to steady himself before turning to regard the boy fully from where he stood still struggling against Luke's grip and frowning.

"Grant, I didn't plot anything" Bo said, a small chuckle coming out as he hoped to convince the boy of his sincerity. "Quite an imagination ya got there" he next commented, "all that happened was we went out and Rose and Beth agreed with the both of us, there just wasn't chemistry".

"Didn't they tell you that?" Luke wondered, looking down at the boy still struggling. Grant stilled, "They didn't have to!" he said, "their faces said it all!". The Duke boys sighed. Jesse took this opportunity of the boy calming slightly to walk forward, "Now son, I think it's very good that your sisters have a brother who cares so much" he began. From over where he was still recovering from the punch, Bo grumbled that he wasn't so sure about that.

"But I assure you Bo and Luke here don't spend their time plotting out how to break young girl's hearts" Jesse continued. Daisy smiled, "Yeah, they may be guilty of insensitivity at times, but never all out plotting" she said. Bo and Luke frowned at Daisy's "helping".

Grant glanced at everyone, "Well they didn't look like it was mutual, looking so upset and all" he said. Daisy smiled and, walking up, knelt to be eye level with Grant.

"Will ya let me tell you something about girls, coming from one?" she asked gently. Grant shrugged, "I guess, but I've lived with all five of 'em, I think I know my sisters".

Daisy smiled again, "That doesn't make any difference" she explained, "even when you live with them for the rest of your life, you'll never fully understand them. It's a secret us girls hold". Bo and Luke rolled their eyes. "And I can tell you from experience, even when it's a completely mutual break up, we're never happy about it" Daisy explained.

"For all I know, Rose and Beth could have been the ones to tell Bo and Luke to get lost, and they're still going to probably mop around the house about it" Daisy continued to tell the boy, she then grinned, "if you really wanna be a big help, go buy ice cream".

Grant looked completely perplexed, "Ice cream?" he asked. Daisy grinned, "trust me, any you may now have will go quickly, especially if both Rose and Beth are broken up".

Grant sighed, "Oh it's gonna be lovely at home!" he sighed, since now that his anger was subsiding he could recall the previous times any of his sisters had had issue from a break up to a crush not noticing them. Apparently all men were scum during this period, luckily Grant escaped this description by being their adorable little kid brother. Luke smiled, taking the boy's sentence as a signal it was safe to talk now.

"So we good?" he asked, turning Grant to look at him slightly. Grant sighed, "Yeah, sorry" he said, "Apparently my sisters' emotions don't follow logic like I thought they should'. Bo grinned, deciding not to comment on that both for not wanting to insult Grant's sisters and not wanting to deal with Daisy if he said something wrong. "Well you've certainly got a good arm" Bo told Grant. The boy glanced down, "I said sorry".

Bo laughed, "No, it's a good thing...now that it's not being used against me" he shrugged with a grin. Grant smiled back, "you guys are beyond cool" he commented, noticing how quickly they put the whole issue of his charging in behind them and moved on. Jesse grinned, "We since you're here now anyway, feel like some apple pie there boy?" he offered, "Daisy just put one on to cool and it should just be done". Grant smiled, "Sure, if I'm not intruding" he answered.


	7. A New Problem

Chapter 7 

Despite starting fresh at school in the middle of the week, Grant still had enough time to discover, by that Friday, that an eleven year old boy by the name of Wes was trouble and should be avoided. He also had enough time to trip up and make a snide comment back when Wes made a snide comment about Grant's last name. Apparently this spelled disaster, as was evident as Grant attempted to sneak past the playground and avoid a "after school" meeting with Wes.

"Hey Bird-brain!" a voice called out, "Halt!". Against his better judgment, Grant paused and turned back. He was immediately sorry that he did. Wes was plodding his way over towards where Grant stood. Grant immediately began to back up. "N-now Wes I know what this looks like, and I wasn't running, I was just...well" the boy fumbled out. Wes reached where Grant was and held the boy by the front of his shirt.

"I should have known someone named Grant would be trouble" Wes said. For the sake of his own survival, Grant resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Wes alluding to General Grant. Yeah, he hadn't heard that one before, he thought sarcastically. "Hehe, good one" Grant chuckled out, the sarcasm thankfully being lost in the nervous chuckle with which the sentence was said. Although it didn't look like it would have changed Grant's fate much. Wes seemed determined to pound the slightly smaller boy.

"Now hold still and I'll just teach ya your lesson quickly" Wes said, wheeling back his fist. He found his fist restrained though, as he went to bring it forward. Wes frowned and turned an annoyed look back to whoever dared to grab his hand. The eleven year old looked shocked as he discovered it was an older, high school girl who had grabbed his hand.

"Rose?" Grant asked, shocked to see her standing there, "What are you doing here?".

"Making sure you don't get pounded apparently" Rose answered, keeping her gaze centered on Wes. "Now let go of my brother, now!" she said, still in a level tone, yet more of a dangerous one than a calm one. By now a crowd was staring to gather around where the three of them stood. Grant noticed a few of his classmates smiling in amusement.

"Hey, you need your sister to fight your battle for ya?" one called out to Grant. The boy didn't answer as he felt his face go red in embarrassment. "Rose!" he hissed, still within Wes' grip, "don't!".

It was ironic actually, how Grant couldn't see the connection between his earlier defense of his sisters and how that might have embarrassed Rose and Beth (had they found out about it) as much as Rose's actions were now embarrassing him.

Wes wasn't going to be detoured that easily though, even by this older girl. He frowned, "Yeah well, 'your brother' needs to be taught a lesson" Wes told her, "So bug off" he finished, pulling his hand from Rose's grip. He then turned back to Grant, and before the boy could react, Wes had swung his fist forward, ramming Grant in the stomach. The ironic thought of how he may be being paid back for his own attack on Bo Duke occurred to Grant as he hit the floor, holding his stomach after the hit.

That was apparently the last straw for Rose. Without really thinking through her actions, the eighteen year old hoisted the eleven year old boy up and turned to where some trash cans were conveniently right behind the pair. The watching children's eyes went wide. "She wouldn't!" one breathed out, shocked and also intrigued to watch and see if what everyone thought would happen really would.

"Rose" a call came from with the group as Nellie could soon be seen pushing her way through to the front. Beth was right behind. "Rose, hold it, let's think about this for a min--", to late. Before her sister's sentence could be finished or fully register, Rose had completed her action of twisting Wes the other way and depositing him, head first, into the trash can. A stunned silence hit the entire playground.

"Rose..." Violet whispered out in shock, as she too reached the spot within the watchers where her other sisters were. The eldest of the Birdie girls paused and did look slightly shocked with herself as the full implications of what she'd just done hit her. She, a high school senior, had just dumped a sixth grader head first into a trash can. Grant just stared in shocked embarrassment from where he still sat on the ground, having recovered from the blow he'd been dealt by Wes.

Could it get any worse?! Almost in answer to the boy's wondering, and seeming to prove just _how fast_ news traveled in Hazzard County, sirens could be heard as Sheriff Rosco's patrol car squealed up right as a slightly heavy set woman pushed her way through the crowd of children, pushing a few to the ground in the process. "Wessie!" the lady exclaimed, rushing forward to pluck Wes from the trash can and hug him to her tightly.

"Oh baby, we saw it all from where Sheriff Rosco was giving me a ride to pick you up" Wes' mother told her son. One generous donation from Wes' mother to a cause of Boss Hogg's and Rosco had been roped into this day of chaperoning the mother over to pick up her son. It was a more interesting day than he had expected. He had just reached the main playground area after exiting his patrol car, at a more leisurely pace than the frantic mother had.

Wes' mother turned to him sharply, "Sheriff, book this horrible girl right this very moment!" she said, glaring at Rose. "Wh-what" Rose said, surprised and confused. "Hey now, just one minute here" Beth said, walking forward, "Rose may have gone a bit far, but your son just tried to beat up our brother here" she said, indicating where Grant still sat on the ground.

"Are you defending her?! A grown girl like her dunking small children into trash cans. Sheriff will you not do anything about this?!" the woman repeated, wheeling on the up till now silent Sheriff. Rosco glanced at everyone unsurely. "Well now, I don't think I can put the young lady in jail" he said, "I mean, it aint exactly life threatnin'?".

**Balladeer: Whoa, hold it! Did Rosco just refuse to arrest someone?!**

Wes' mother frowned deeply, yet before she could verbally turn on Roso, Rose stepped forward. "Look mame, I...I really am sorry. I just got overly protective of my baby brother" she explained. Grant winced, "Stop using the word baby!" he whispered out, laying his forehead against one palm, "it's bad enough you did it in front of everyone" he ranted to himself. A slight smile broke across Rosco's face as he watched the boy.

"Grant!" a small girl's voice yelled out, reaching this scene late. Five year old Lydia rushed out and plopped down onto her brother, hugging him as tightly as she could. Grant groaned in protest again. he mumbled something that sounded like a "I hate my life" statement. Rosco all out grinned now, these kids did have a charm to them. The sheriff bent down, "Here boy, ya need a help up?" he asked, extending a hand.

The offer was taken up. "Thanks Sheriff Coltrane, you're the best" Grant said as he was helped up.

"Well, your ladylike manners need work" was Wes' mother's parting shot as, with a huff, she pulled Wes along and began to make her way home, apparently without even Sheriff Coltrane's help now that he'd angered her as well by not complying with her requests. Rosco didn't look like he cared much. She wasn't likely to complain to Boss Hogg or anything, so he was in the clear.

"Alright, everyone shoo. Nothing to see here anymore" Rosco said, shooing the watching children off. There were disappointed grumbles as they kids all dispersed to find something else to entertain them now.


	8. Vandal in the Family?

Chapter 8 

"Wait, what now?" Rosco asked in confusion. He stared at the end of the phone receiver as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. The giggle of a small girl was heard. "I said I asked my pa if we could invite you to dinner for being so nice and helping Grant yesterday and not arresting Rose" Lydia repeated to the Sheriff. Rosco still just stood there stunned, the last time he had been invited to a picnic or any gathering of any sort that didn't involve his immediate family was so far back as to be lost within his memory bank.

Rosco's first thought was that Boss Hogg probably wouldn't like it, as it would take Rosco out of range of easy summoning for tasks and such. "Oh...well, I...I really don't think" the sheriff began to try and get out of it. From the other end of the phone it was clear by Lydia's voice that she was pouting. "But I told Rose to bake special blue and yellow cookies just for you" she said.

"Blue and yellow?" Rosco questioned. "Yeah" Lydia answered, "those are your uniform colors with the badge and all" she explained. "Oh, I see" Rosco said. The whole idea did sound sort of quaintly cute.

"So will you come?" Lydia asked again. Rosco was silent for a bit longer. "Sheriff Rosco" the little girl's voice questioned once more. "Y-yeah, I'm here" Rosco finally answered. "I was just stunned by the request, but sure--I'd--love to come, especially if you've got special cookies. Thanks" he finished. This whole conversation was on a level of awkwardness.

"Great!" Lydia's little voice said happily. "I'll tell Grant. He'll be happy". With an awkward grin, Rosco nodded, even though Lydia couldn't see it. Glancing over to the other side of the room, Rosco noticed that Enos was giving a strange smile of both curiosity and amusement as he listened. "Alright then, see ya then" the sheriff finished his conversation with Lydia and hung up the phone. He then frowned in Enos' direction, "Don't you have stuff yer suppose to be doing?" he asked pointedly, "get to it Dipstick".

Seeming not too bothered by the insult, Enos just shrugged and turned his smile down to where Rosco couldn't see it.

* * *

Along the path that Rosco took to get to the Birdie's farm, he used a shortcut of his own finding down past a few other smaller lots of homes in a different neighborhood. As he drove down the semi-subdivision, he encountered a sight which it would seem unlikely for any law enforcer to fail to notice. There in the middle of one yard stood a TP'd tree coated in the thin white paper which seemed to be streaming down from every branch in the tree.

"What in the Sam--" Rosco said to himself, stopping the car. He had just put on the brake and craned his neck to get a better look when the owner of the home, Wes' mother yet again, came rushing from the house. "I told you, I told you" she screeched out in that annoying way certain mothers possessed, "That Birdie family is trouble!". Rosco scratched his head as he got out of his car and looked up into the tree.

"The Birdie family did this?" he asked, finding that quite an unusual occurrence. "That boy of theirs did, and Billy Miller from down the street" Wes' mother answered, "I came home late and caught them. They ran off though. I can tell ya where they live though, it's right down...".

"Uh, that's alright mame" Rosco said, "I think I can find it. Good day". With a tip of his hat, Rosco got back in his patrol car, mainly just wanting to get away from the nagging citizen.

He looked perplexed as he started the car up, "Well what'dya know, Boss was right, kid's a vandal" Rosco said to himself. Even though something still just struck him that that assessment was wrong. For the first time, Rosco wasn't so quick to jump to Boss' conclusions that were put into his head, even this one that was backed up by a neighbor. The Sheriff wasn't sure why this would be different though.

* * *

"You did what?!" Grant screeched, in a non annoying, little boy way. He ran his hands through his hair as he began to breath heavily in worry. Lydia looked at her brother in confusion, "but Grant, I thought you liked Sheriff Rosco and would want him to come to dinner" the little girl said. "Not today!" Grant told her, "Not today".

"Grant what's wrong with today?" Rose asked, from where she was getting the last of the dishes ready and setting them onto the table for dinner. Her little brother didn't answer her.

"I believe I might have cracked the mystery" Mr. Birdie said, coming into the kitchen from where he'd just got off the phone. "Grant, that was your new friend Billy's mother" he told his son, "and she had an interesting confession from her son". The girls all turned as Grant's head immediately ducked, showing that he knew what Billy had admitted to.

"What is it?" Nellie asked, trying to imagine just what her high spirited, yet well behaved brother could possibly get himself into.

"Care to answer Grant?" Mr. Birdie asked. With his head still ducked, Grant kicked at a bit of non existent dust on the floor of the kitchen, "Billy...became my friend yesterday, at school, and so he didn't like it any better than I did when Wes was picking on me". The girls nodded, "So" Grant went on, "he came up with this idea...to TP Wes' house".

"TP!" the four older girls' voices rang out at once. "What's TP?" Lydia asked, looking around at her family. "Put toilet paper into the trees" Nellie quickly explained, still looking at Grant after his confession. "Grant how could you!" Rose said. The boy didn't answer.

"Is that why you didn't want Sheriff Coltrane coming over today?" his father asked, "because you and your new friend vandalized someone else's place?". A slow nod was Grant's only answer as a few tears made their way down his face from embarrassment and shame. Here he was idolizing a law enforcer and he was a vandal unworthy of the friendship of such a grand person. Rose's look softened at her little brother's obviously upset condition.

"Aw, Grant" she began, moving forward to hug him. Mr. Birdie stopped her from this excess coddling though. "Grant, I think you should wait in your room until I say you can come out" he said, "we won't starve you or anything" he added, "but wait till I say". Grant nodded, "Yes sir". He walked past the pitying glances of his sisters and out of the kitchen, making his way to his room.

"Now Pa, you know Grant's never vandalized anything before" Nellie said.

"And I don't want him thinking he can do such, even following after friends, and get away with it just because it wasn't his idea" Mr. Birdie answered. Lydia frowned, "Did I make a mess by inviting Sheriff Rosco over?" she asked. Her father smiled, "Of course not dear".

"Still, we might want to not mention precisely _why_ Grant's in his room" Beth said. All of the girls paused at this as it hit them that their little brother could accumulate even a daily jail sentence or something for such a serious cause such as vandalism. Rose was hard pressed to find a way to protect her brother from **that**.


	9. Off the Hook?

Chapter 9 

"Sheriff Rosco, hi" Rose said in her most normal voice as she answered the door, "C-come on in". With a nervous smile and nod of his own, Rosco made his way into the kitchen where everyone else was on edge as well. "Uh, howdy there folks" Rosco said, twisting his hat in his hands. He scanned the kitchen quickly and found that Grant was no where to be seen, even though Rosco still wasn't sure what he was going to do about this whole situation.

"Um, please Sheriff, have a seat, we were just about to start" Mr. Birdie said, as on edge as his daughters were. With another awkward nod, Rosco sat in the seat they were indicating. "S-so where's Grant?" Rosco asked, not quite sure why he was bringing up the topic since he still wasn't sure what he was going to do. Everyone had been about to take their own seats when the question was put out there and they all froze.

"G-Grant?" Beth fumbled out, "oh well he's...".

"You see" Nellie added, "Grant's sort of".

"We lost him" Lydia said, before realizing how that excuse wasn't really going to work.

"Y-you lost him?" Rosco asked. Rose, Beth, Violet and Nellie mumbled and glanced down. Mr. Birdie sighed, there was no getting out of it. "Sheriff Rosco, Grant can't come out because he's grounded" he said.

"Oh" Rosco said with a normal nod now, "The--TP incident?". Six heads shot up to stare at Rosco as he said this. Rose frowned, "You know". Rosco nodded, "Yeah, I found out about it on the way here". The older girls slowly nodded.

"Sheriff Rosco, I assure you Grant is not a vandal" Violet said, "and in fact this is the first time he's ever done anything like this". Nellie nodded, "I think he just got desperate".

Rose frowned, "Yeah...I think he got embarrassed yesterday" she said, also realizing she might have been the cause. Rosco nodded, "Look I know you want to stick up for the boy, but...".

Having held it in as long as she could, Lydia suddenly stood up and put her hands together pleadingly, "Sheriff Rosco, please don't put my big brother in jail!" the five year old said, pouting, "he can't take it! He's too nice, he'll crack!".

Nellie stood up, "Lydia, we can't guilt him into getting Grant out of trouble by using cute five year old powers" she said, "if Grant's in trouble then...".

"I aint gonna do anything" Rosco said, he was looking at the floor. Again, everyone turned to him. Rosco felt it strange himself, he couldn't recall the last time he was pulling out evidence to defend someone from being arrested by himself. He glanced back up to the family. "I've been around the boy enough ta know" Rosco got out hesitantly, "He aint exactly a trouble maker and...well...I guess I could...let both a' the boy off with warnin'. Yeah, they probably didn't mean that much harm, and...I'll just let 'em know they don't have to sink that low to solve a bully problem" Rosco finished, "I'll go let Billy and his mom know after dinner".

Mr. Birdie and his daughters just stared at the sheriff for the longest time. Rose shook her head in disbelief at the sheriff's actions, "Sheriff Rosco you don't have to give special treatment just because...". Rosco held up a hand, "I aint, really" he answered. This time a small smile followed his words. Rose nodded, a grateful look on her face, the same as was on the rest of her family members' faces. It was only then that the head of a small boy peeked around the corner.

"Grant, weren't ya even obeying your grounding?" Mr. Birdie asked. Grant smiled sheepishly as he came out, "Sorry pa, I just wanted to see what was going to happen to me" he said. Mr. Birdie smiled, "alright, but you're staying in doors until tomorrow afternoon after church" he said. Grant nodded, "Yes sir".

"See" Rosco said, with a genuine smile this time, "A boy like this don't need jail time ta teach him anything. He's fine". Grant turned a wide grin of gratitude to the sheriff, for everything.

"Consequently Sheriff Rosco" Mr. Birdie next continued, "We will be starting fresh at a church around here hopefully, could ya help us out with...well where one is?". Rosco nodded, "Oh of course a town like Hazzard's got a church" he said, "there's one just up the road a piece. I'll help ya find it tomorrow".

**Balladeer: Wait, Rosco's helping newcomers find the church now? Dang this boy's good at gettin' through to people! I think it's the whole family that's just good at it though.**

* * *

Bo and Luke Duke had thought they'd seen everything with all of their years in Hazzard County, but they were faced with something entirely new the next morning during the after church hours. It seemed Grant Birdie hadn't pondered and sweated too long with what to do with his freedom directly after church, and the Duke boys bumped into the ten year old in the middle of town, making his way down the sidewalk and carrying a large cake.

"Hey Luke" Bo said, pointing, "What d'ya make of that?". Luke turned and watched as Grant walked a bit closer to where they were on the sidewalk. "What did you do now, Bo, that the kid wants to throw a cake at you?" Luke asked his cousin with a grin. "Oh stop it" Bo said. "Hey kid!" he called, walking up to meet Grant where he was. Luke followed.

Turning slightly to see around the cake, Grant spotted the Duke boys. "Oh, hey guys!" he said with a smile, "I was just giving this to Sheriff Rosco". This intrigued the boys and they turned their attention to the top of Grant's cake. On the top of the white icing, in blue letters, it read "Thanks to the Best Sheriff of anywhere". Bo gave Grant a weird look after reading this. "Well everything's spelled right" he told the boy, "but you used the wrong description for...", Luke jabbed him to silence him.

Bo just chuckled as he caved slightly from the jab. "I did what?" Grant asked the blonde boy. Luke smiled, "Never mind him". Grant shrugged, "Well ok, now if' you two will excuse me I have to deliver this before I drop it". Luke nodded, "of course". With that the two Duke boys watched as Grant hobbled along on his way to the Police Station.

"Well he's not on the road to becoming most popular citizen with a cake like that" Bo commented. "I think it's a nice gesture" Luke said, "but you're right, might be a while before the town understands such a gesture".

Reaching the front of the station, Grant kicked the door to knock. In just a few moments, Enos answered it. "A cake?" he asked in confusion, seeing just the tall cake. Grant turned once more so that Enos could see him around the cake. "Oh, it's Grant Birdie!" Enos said with a smile, "who seems to be bringing us a cake".

Grant laughed, "Yes indeedie, is Sheriff Rosco here?" he asked. Enos nodded, "Sure is, come on in".

As Grant entered the building, Rosco had stood from his desk to come see what all this cake talk from Enos was about. "Grant?" he asked, seeing the small boy with a big cake. "Hello Sheriff Rosco" Grant said, "I brought this by for you to say thanks, and Enos can have all he wants too" the boy added, smiling back at the deputy, not wanting to leave him out. Enos smiled at the thoughtfulness.

Rosco came over as Grant placed the cake on the desk. He read the top and looked surprised. "Ya...ya made me a cake..." he said. Grant shrugged, "Well...not really, I had to talk Beth into baking the actual cake since I can't do that, but then I iced it and everything...which is why it looks bad" he finished with a slight frown.

Rosco shook his head, "N-Na, it, it's great" he reassured, turning to Grant. The boy could see that he had a really touched look on his face. Rosco then straightened, "Well, this was very nice of you, so just tell me, what do you want now". Grant looked confused, "Want?".

"Of course" Rosco said, "what do you want me to do to pay you back for the cake. It is a big gift".

"Sheriff Rosco, it's just to say thanks for not getting me in trouble yesterday. It's not a bribe or anything" Grant said. Rosco nodded, "Oh well of course I know that, but you've upped the ante, as they say, with this big cake, so you deserve something bigger and...".

"Sheriff Rosco" Grant said with a laugh, "Why would I give ya somethin' just to expect you to do something for me. That's nonsense. It's 'cause you're the coolest Sheriff ever, end of mystery" the boy explained. Rosco looked thoughtful, something for nothing? He had to admit, he wasn't use to that kind of treatment.


	10. Epiloque

A/N: Sorry so short of a wrap up, but it's just that, a wrap up. I actually thought I'd put it in earlier

* * *

Epilogue

The next morning, as he was getting ready for school, Grant was surprised to hear someone knocking at the door this early in the morning. Mr. Birdie walked over and answered it, giving an even further surprise by revealing Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane standing there.

"Sheriff Rosco. What are you doing here?" Grant asked, walking up. Rosco turned to him and smiled, "Well I know how you said you didn't want anything for payback for the cake, but I thought I'd give it a try coming over to give you this" the sheriff said, bringing out an extra black hat like the one both him and Enos had been known to wear with their uniforms. He placed the hat on Grant's head and smiled as it flopped down to cover half his face.

From across the room, Rose giggled, "Aw, don't you just look cute" she said. Ignoring her, Grant pushed the hat up to look at Rosco in surprise.

"You said earlier you wanted to hang around me⌠ Rosco said, ⌠Still up for a patrol duty after school with me and Enos or something?" he asked.

Grant grinned wide, "You bet!" he exclaimed.


End file.
